


Did You Say Cake?

by Yvesriba



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cake, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvesriba/pseuds/Yvesriba
Summary: A couple of sweet drawings of our dear Angel and Demon presenting each other with their favorite cakes. Crowley baked a rich, chocolately Devil's Food Cake for Aziraphale, since he loves rich desserts. Crowley enjoys lighter fare, so Aziraphale  presented him with him a light and fluffy Angel. Food. Cake. ;-) With strawberries and whipped cream topping.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: Week 10: Did you say CAKE?!





	Did You Say Cake?




End file.
